


Mystery Secrets of Black Truths

by Snooper_Shuichi



Category: Original Work
Genre: About the warning I put, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, I don't know how to tag it like that, I suggest you click off or go to the next chapter, I'm not good at writing humans, Illusion penguin rights, It'll only be implied, Its not actually going to be put into detail, So if you start feeling uncomfortable or triggered, There might be some triggering stuff, These were my first time of stories tbh, and mentioned - Freeform, unless if I like the characters and I already know what they look like
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 6,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27517408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snooper_Shuichi/pseuds/Snooper_Shuichi
Summary: Night had no idea finding an illusion penguin would change things in the town and one day accidentally ruin the boy. Something that would never be able to take back since time travel is illegal. So many mysteries of the town were about to be shown to the light. Blue's, is one that should have stayed in the darkness.





	1. How His Story Began

How did Night get roped into this? Oh, that’s right, her mentor said to search the whole house. The dark penguin rolled her eyes. Probably no one actually lived here, almost everything’s colored gray. Why would anyone stay here? 

The ice penguin said Ricky owns this house, one day he mysteriously came to town, carrying a sleeping hatchling. Everyone assumed it was his son, but when he came out he never brought his child or hired a hatchlingsitter. He wasn’t home now, so the perfect time to investigate. 

_Detectives should be doing this, not a medic._ Night scoffed. 

She peeked into Ricky’s room, the black bird slowly stepped in. She opened the drawers on his dresser, Night shuddered in disgust. 

_Okay, why the fuck does he have these. We’ve never seen him bring back one night stands._

The female sighed, she just could not find anything. She starts to leave the room when she spotted a tiny version of a mattress, just sitting there. There’s someone small on it. A blanket tightly curled around them. Night stepped closer feeling a sense of dread in the darkness.

She knelt down and pulled the blanket down. Night almost screamed seeing dark blue eyes staring blankly at her. The orbs looked void of life and emotions. 

But...at the same time, their eyes look hazy. Almost as if… She’s too terrified to finish the thought. 

Night honestly could not figure out the kid’s gender, they might be a girl or just a cute boy. Their beak opened and it seemed only capable of sounds instead of words. She also noticed their flippers and feet are chained into the ground, but there’s a lock on them so maybe the key is around here. Night turned her head and started to get up when a bright blue flash almost blinds her. Suddenly the key is sitting next to her.

_I’ll work this out later, I need to free this child._ She unlocked the chains, but the five-year-old did not move. 

_Great, I have to carry a child._ Night sighed heavily as she awkwardly slid her flippers around the kid and picks them up. 

She could feel their blank stare, it really hit her nerves. Night left the room and finally this lab looking house.

Russell stared at the chick in her flippers.

_He’s going to accuse me, isn’t he. I just knew his nice nature would hit its limits-_

“Night, you’re holding that kid as if it’s a bomb.” He chuckled.

“Then you carry them, they have this creepy stare.” She tried to give the hatchling over, but the kid had grabbed onto her dress and wouldn’t let go. “I guess not,” Night grumbled.

“Let’s just go,” her mentor led the way to the castle.

* * *

“Oh, yes,” Mark hummed, looking into the kid’s eyes, “he was drugged alright, numerous times.” 

“Why would anyone want to drug a child?” Night rolled her eyes.

Her Mystic Keeper had been staring at the medical screen connected to the kid for a while. 

“I don’t believe it,” Stars murmurs.

“What?” Her husband inquires. 

She looks at everyone, “He’s an illusion penguin.” 

“...Did you say an illusion penguin?” Night weakly questioned, feeling sick to her stomach.

No wonder Stars looks so scared.

“Yes, and he has extremely strong powers.”

“Illusion penguins have powers?” Russell gasped. 

“Well, he should be able to defend himself once the drugs wear off.” Night shrugged, at first, she was concerned since an illusion penguin would be in real trouble being the only one in town. 

“According to this screen, it will slowly get out of his system...in five years,” Mark says, his expression grim. 

For the past few days, the boy was unresponsive to Mark and Russell’s questions. Did this drug not allow him to speak? Would he ever talk again, if he ever did? Night avoided his hospital room as much as she could, those empty eyes haunted her. 

“Night, Russell called for you.”

The dark penguin sighed, but grudgingly makes her way for the creepy boy’s room.

“There you are, Night. The boy seems to wander off a lot, no wonder Ricky tied him down.”

“So what do you need me for?” Night huffed, wanting to return to her duties. 

“Just watch him while Mark and I sort through this evidence, there must be some clue what this kid’s name is.”

She scowled but looked at the boy laying on the bed, folding her flippers. He stared back blankly and suddenly his face twisted into an angry look. But, anger absent in his eyes. Night’s glare dropped as she almost jumps back, she shudders as his irritated expression melt into his blank one. 

What the fuck is this kid. 

“M..M…” This boy loved to give her soul attacks as he struggles to say a word.

“Ma...ma…”

Hold the phone, what?!

“Okay, according to this paper, Ricky named the kid, Blue, kinda odd,” Russell says.

“And creepy, are you sure he wasn’t a pedophile?” Mark mumbled. 

Russell was not listening anymore, Night had frozen looking at the boy who copied her stare. 

“Night?”

She fled out of the room instead of answering her mentor.

“Night!” Not noticing small tears escaping Blue’s eyes. 

* * *

Night sat on her bed, holding her head. 

_Why in the name of Hergu did he call me that?!_

She looked up as her door opened, thankfully it was just Stars.

“Night? What happened?” She asked quietly. 

“He called me ‘mama’.” The apprentice closed her eyes at the memory. 

Stars forced herself to stay calm so she doesn’t burst into tears and laughter. “That’s why you’re hiding in your room?”

“Stars, I’m not his mom, how would you feel if a strange kid called you mom?” 

The Mystic Keeper pulled Night off the bed and led her to her office without another word.

Stars sat on her white cushion seat while the medic stood.

“Night, you’re obviously very upset about this. So I guess we’ll all go out for breakfast and I’ll call a hatchlingsitter to look after Blue, to distract your mind.” 

“Thank you, Stars.” Night sighed happily.

* * *

It was like he was floating in a comfy bubble. Then his peace was taken away when his left eye began to hurt, his head next, his belly.

Make it stop!

* * *

Night finished breakfast early and headed back. Everyone was just obsessed with talking about that kid. 

_Illusion penguins have that ‘I’m obsessed’ vibe, don’t they._ She bitterly frowned.

She opened the castle doors, to be treated to the sound of high pitched screaming. Night followed the sound. It led her to a shower room. She was not prepared for what she saw. Someone who she assumed was the sitter, stood above the small boy whacking him with a metal pipe, again and again. 

Night slowly reached under her dress and pulled out a shotgun and hit the sitter upside the head. He’s out like a light smashed by a baseball. 

“Kid?” She tried to talk to him above his wailing and screeching. 

Night picked him up, setting her weapon down, and realized why Blue was still crying. 

_His left...eye...oh my mystic._

It could be healed, but looking at it made her sick. She looked over her shoulder hearing heavy footsteps. These penguins didn’t look so friendly either. 

“Just give us the brat and you’ll live. It has no place in this town.”

Night tucked Blue into her left flipper while her right dived for the shotgun and fired. The first guy stumbled backward, that wasn’t a bullet, not a normal one at least. It was as long as an arrow and the male died in seconds since it pierced his soul and broke it. Unfortunately, the others were not scared to try to take a shot to get the boy. 

_Brave, but also very stupid._

It was hard to shoot the others with one flipper, but she managed. She faintly felt Blue clutching onto her flipper. Night stepped over the bodies, ten guys desperate to kidnap a single illusion penguin?

_Why am I even surprised? Everyone wants their dirty flippers on an illusion penguin._

“Ma...ma…” Blue cried weakly.

Night hesitantly stroked his head, like her father used to do to her. Then she remembered his bleeding eye. Night tightly shut her eyes as the bright blue light flashes. She opened them to see his eye was fine now. He just had blood and tears on his face now.

He softly whimpered, he still had that void expression, but she didn’t feel creeped out anymore. 

* * *

Blue became easier to deal with when he turned six. The void look disappeared to be left with bright curious eyes.

One day, she brought him outside to a hill. 

Would she get in trouble for bringing him out without permission? 

Yes, yes. Did she care? No. 

Night sat down, setting him down next to her. Blue stared at the green grass, then back at her.

“It’s grass, it’s not the softest thing in the world, but it’s better than sitting on rocks.”

Night reached into her bag and held a pocket mirror in front of the child’s face.

“Bl...Bl…”

“That’s right, you have blue eyes.” 

She didn’t expect big responses since it only seemed his sight was in order.

* * *

Blue could smell something mouthwatering good. Sure, he wouldn’t be able to taste it. But, it smelt so good. 

Night noticed Blue looking at something, she frowns. 

“Mystic Keeper, a chocolate cake? It is 7 in the morning!”

Stars shrugged, “I like cake. If pancakes can work for dinner, I can eat cake for breakfast.” 

The boy makes a whiney noise in his throat. 

“No, Blue, I can’t let you be in-”

“Oh, shush, Night, let him eat a bit. He probably won’t even be able to taste it.” 

The medic sighed but carried Blue over, the Mystic Keeper cut a bit off and put the fork in his mouth. As Night thought, it was a waste of time since the boy ate it like every other food they gave him. 

“That was worth my time,” she left the room.

* * *

Night walked into the kitchen for her break to see Stars and Blue eating cake. To her surprise, the eight-year old’s eyes were lit up as if it was Mystic Day morning.

“What’s with him?”

“He loves chocolate!” Stars announced happily. She paused as her phone vibrated in her pants pocket. Stars fished it out, “Hello?” After a few minutes, her face paled. “Oh. I’ll be right there.” 

Night watched confused as her Mystic Keeper left. She picked up Blue and raced after her. 

She recognized the young Mystic Ice who had her face buried in her flippers. Judging by how her shoulders were shaking, she’s crying. The fairy penguin next to her awkwardly rubs her back. 

Mark was cautiously holding three chicks, “Honestly, how many children are we going to find?”

“I don’t know, but what happened?” Stars demanded.

“According to Ann, she and her husband were attacked. James says they left their other kids with family, they were taking their youngest son here for a medic exam.”

“Son’s name?”

“Privado.”

Stars gazed at the other two, a white and blue-gray one. “The other two?”

The vampire looked at the crying nine-year-old, “You remember Magi?”

“Of course, the Mystic of Peace.”

“She’s been murdered and they carried the chicks here.” 

She took a deep breath. “Names.”

“SP and Bella. Dark and psychic hybrid and a plain fairy one.” 

Night finally notices that Blue and Privado were staring at each other in the eye. 

Blink.

Blue breaks eye contact. “Ca…”

Night returns to the kitchen. 

* * *

Night was not sure what to do. Ami was standing next to the chair Blue sat in. 

“Um, hi, I’m Ami, what is your name?” 

The young boy turned his head toward her, he stares blankly at her. 

The ice and dark hybrid repeated her sentence. 

Blue’s quiet for a few moments. “Blue.” 

Night finally decided to interrupt when Ami looked like she was going to offer a flipper shake.

“Don’t bother, he can’t move his flippers that well.” 

“Oh...when will he be able to move them?”

The black penguin hummed. “I assume when he’s ten.”


	2. Illusion Penguin Problems and Surprises

“Hi, Privado,” Blue greeted the four-year-old in the crib.

The younger glared at him. “No,” he whined, “I want to be Priv.”

“Okay, I’ll start again. Hi, Priv.”

“Hi, Bluey,” the hatchling giggled.

“I need to go get my mama, she’s supposed to be training me.”

“Training you to do what?’

“Help penguins I assume, bye Priv.” Blue ran out of the room to his mama’s. 

Night groaned irritated when she felt someone trying to pull the pillow from her face. 

“I...I’m sorry, mama, I thought we were training today.”

Upon hearing the tearful voice, she sat up to see the ten-year-old on the edge of crying. Night did not know if she wanted to get up, her mentor had died the day Blue started to act like everyone else. So, now she was the top medic. Since she took Blue as her apprentice, she worried the title might fall to him one day. 

The poor kid wouldn’t be able to handle it.

“It’s okay, Blue, it’s not your fault.” She gently carried him out of the room telling him she needed to get into her dress. 

* * *

For the first time in her life, the penguin running the medical store just stared at her skeptically. 

“I don’t have all day,” Night sighed. 

“Did you have to bring...that, with you?”

Blue looked around the store, an innocent expression in his eyes. The top medic tried not to tense or punch the bird running this place.

“He’s my apprentice, I’m supposed to bring him with. He’s got to learn how getting medicine goes, social interaction and all.” 

No response other than a scowl.

“Look, sir, you can give me the medicine, or I can shoot you and make sure no one finds your body.”

The male’s face twisted into anger. “Miss, there are cameras watching, there’s no way you would get away with it.”

Night raised her brow, “That part is true, but the Mystic Keeper looks over all of the footage that is captured in the town.”

“What is your point?”

“My point is, Stars is fond of this boy, unlike yourself. I’m positive she’d agree with my actions.” 

The penguin reluctantly passes over the bag. Night grabs it with her free flipper and leads Blue out. 

* * *

Night honestly expected Blue to just take forever learning his training. She absolutely did not think of him as dumb, he had a slow recovery so she assumed a slow brain. 

“Mystic Keeper, could you keep him still? He might make a mistake.”

“Sorry, Cadet just hates needles. I’m not much a fan either.” 

Blue’s left flipper glowed a bright blue as he puts it to the young chick’s forehead. Cadet sort of calmed down. Night watched nervously as he picked up the buzzing razor, shaving off feathers on an area on the flipper. Then Blue picks up the needle, the other three wince and close their eyes as it goes in. 

Cadet didn’t scream or cry out in pain. Blue picked up a black bandaid with a picture of a skull and covered the wound. 

“See, I told you it wouldn’t hurt.” 

Stars carried her son out as Night questions him. “What? When did you tell him that?”

Blue taps his head. “With my mind.” 

Okay, note for the book, illusion penguins can communicate with illusions. 

“You did a good job, Blue, but how did you know what to do?”

“I scanned and then the answers just came to my head.” The boy repeats his actions from before.

* * *

Night resisted the urge to go on mass murder as she passed penguins, holding Blue’s flipper. The small boy glances, confused by the words accompanied by the taunting grins and disgusted faces. 

“Did I do something wrong, mama?”

“No, Blue. But, these idiots are in trouble if they do not shut up.” Night scooped up Blue and rushed to the store. 

“Mama, why are you angry?” Blue questioned, he can tell he’s not the reason. But, there’s a nagging feeling.

“I’m angry because the penguins were saying mean things about you.” 

“Okay,” he leaned his head against her shoulder. 

* * *

Blue got better at medical knowledge and other things every week. He could only be defined as sweet, caring, and smart. 

* * *

Night betted she’d panic all the way to the meeting if her small apprentice wasn’t holding her right flipper. The crime files under her left flipper as she helped solve another boring case. 

_I swear, nothing interesting happens anymore. It’s always so boring._

Night had a few rules for Blue when he went outside to do stuff on his own, admittedly she cried in her room about it as if he’s growing up too fast. 

* * *

The dark penguin gave him a cloak, “Always wear this when it’s a business matter or public.”

“Why, Mama?”

Blue’s too young to understand why he needs it. “Trust me, kitten, you’ll need it.” The top medic had gotten into the habit of calling him that due to his small size and he purrs when he’s happy. “Don’t make others do your work.”

“Of course not, Mama. I want to help penguins by doing it myself.”

Night almost smiled. “Also remember to not listen to the insults that some might throw at you.”

Blue nodded. 

“If you want to buy something for yourself, just make sure it’ll be for a good cause. It’s a waste of money if you just bought it and did nothing with it.” 

The young illusion penguin went oddly quiet as soon she said the word ‘want’. 

“Are you alright?” 

Blue nodded.

“I know you would never do this but, if someone hurts you, it’s wrong to hurt them back.”

“Even if they bully Priv?” 

“I said if they hurt you, hurt your friend’s bullies all you want.” Night smirked.

Blue smiled deviously. 

She rubbed his head, “If you get angry, count to ten. That’s all.”

The boy nodded a final time before walking out the door. 

* * *

Blue felt strange carefully pushing through the crowd, whispering, excuse me. Some males gave him stares that made the poor boy uncomfortable. He wanted to run home into his mama’s flippers. But, that’s what medics didn’t- His thought process was interrupted by a male grabbing the edge of the cloak. 

“May I help you?” 

“What’s with this clothing buddy?”

Blue shyly smiled. “My mama gave it to me, she says I need it.”

The other did not reply, only his flipper started going lower when he suddenly freezes. A muzzle of a gun pressed against his forehead, staring up at the furious female wielding the weapon. Her eyes threatening to sink him and never allowing him to breathe in the watery depths made him run away. 

“Mama, why’d you do that?” 

“Because...he was being inappropriate.” 

“Like swearing?”

“Yes.”

“But, you swear a lot.” Blue raised his brow. 

“I’m an adult, it’s uh...natural.” Night grabbed his flipper and led him back home. 

* * *

Blue slowly learned he’s the only illusion penguin in the town. Also, it brought conflicts being one. Strangers trying to tug him away, grabbing him, even trying to tear his cloak off. Good thing Night was there to threaten them with her gun.


	3. Something is Wrong

It happened so fast. One second Night’s teaching him what to do if a patient is bleeding badly or bleeding in general. The next second, blackness greets him with words filling his head, words he’s forbidden from speaking. 

_Fuck you, fuck you, I’ll kill you!_ Blue wanted to get away from this voice.

Slowly, colors sink in again and he’s staring at his startled foster parents. His feet were no longer on the ground, he winces as he realizes someone is holding him tightly.

“Blue, are you okay now?” His mama’s voice echoes behind him. 

“Y...Yes. Can you please stop holding me so tightly?” Blue asks as sweetly as he can, he did not want to sound rude after all. 

Night slowly lowers the boy to the ground. 

“What happened? The last thing I remember is darkness.” 

His mentor sighs, rubbing her forehead. Some of her head feathers were missing.

“I’m not sure, I was in the middle of explaining what to do when someone is bleeding…”

Blue nods, he remembers that too.

“But, suddenly you went crazy.” 

“Lily crazy? She does eat odd things…” 

“No, I mean you jumped from your seat and knocked me down.”

“But, I’m weak, mama.” The apprentice protests, unable to understand why he would do that.

“That’s why I was startled and then started pulling at my head feathers rapidly. I finally snapped to reality when your illusions started coming out.”

“So, that’s why you were holding me tightly?” 

“No, I held a tight grip on you because you were struggling like mad in my flippers.” 

Blue looks at the floor. “I’m sorry, mama.”

Night rubs his head, “It wasn’t your fault.” She steers him towards the door, “Now, I need to talk to your parents because of course, they need to almost every day.” 

Blue wanders with his flippers in his pockets. He goes to speak with Mystic Ami, not mentioning the weird event. “He probably has other family relatives but for some reason, I’m chosen as the foster mother if they die!” She complains throwing her flippers into the air.

Blue blinks. “I’m talking about Priv and his parents.”

“Well, he does like you.”

“Yeah but I worry they’ll die young and I’ll have to be a mother at a young age.”

Blue cautiously pats her flipper. “Don’t worry about it now, I’ll always be here to help.” 

Ami smiles at him, “Thank you Blue, you’re so sweet.” 

Mostly everyone commented on how sweet he was, making the young boy blush.


	4. Snowball Fun

The first thing he’s speaking to Ami, next thing a snowball hit the back of his head. He stumbles, surprised by the hit. Blue spins around to see Priv whistling innocently. The illusion penguin raises his brow then snaps his flipper. Priv squeals, running away as multiple snowballs fly at him. 

“Come on kid, don’t fear the snowballs.” Blue teases. 

“You’re flinging like a million at me!” 

“You started it,” the other replies in a singsong voice. 

They stayed in their playful fight until Priv felt like his body was going numb. Blue sensed it, taking his flipper and taking him back inside. He overreacted, setting a fire in the fireplace, setting the rainbow penguin down. He also wraps him in a lot of heated up blankets. 

“Blue, you’re overreacting.” Ami rolls her eyes.

“Well, he’s warm now, isn’t that what matters?”

The guardian of ice stares at the child cuddling into the blanket. “True.”

"You think my Mama will mind if I stay here for a bit longer?"

Ami laughs, "I doubt Night is going to get angry at you for spending time with Priv, you don't need to work every second of the day."

Blue says nothing to that.


	5. Blue and Alex

Blue looks at the ceiling, his eye twitching.

“Alex, come on, what’s a white flash?”

The young vampire furiously furrowed his brow, his beak clenched. “Uh…” 

“Oh, for the love of Mystic! It’s when you get hit on the head extremely hard and instead of passing out, you just see white and can’t move your body!” Blue snaps.

“I was asking Alex, not you, illusion penguin.”

“If he had a brain up there, he would’ve answered.” 

Alex glares harshly at him. Usually Blue would care but, he never liked this apprentice.

“Top medic, you really need to get your illusion penguin under control.” 

Night looks up from her book. “I think he handled the situation well, you either failed to teach your apprentice or he’s just not meant for this job.” She gets up and leads her apprentice out of the room. “Come on, you don’t want to get affected with a brain disease.”

They both chuckle feeling glares on their backs. 

"I seriously hate that boy." Blue huffs, his cheeks puffing out. 

"Blue? Hating someone?" Night pretends to look shocked.

He giggles. "Yes, even **I** can hate other penguins." 

"Thought I'd never see the day."

"He's just so...dumb. I pity the apprentice he gets when he's a full-time medic."

"If." Night laughs, grabbing onto the wall so she did not land on the floor.


	6. Just Like You

Blue in the past week began working on forming a gun with his illusions. He smiled at his power weapon and aimed it toward a wall. 

“Blue!” 

The boy jumped, the bullet hitting the wall, and might have punctured his belly if Night didn’t grab the edge of his shirt roughly. He stopped his illusions and the small object of death disappeared. 

“Blue Gabe Mystic, what in the name of Melody were you doing?” 

Blue looked down at the stern tone of her voice. “Sorry, Mama, I just wanted to be like you. Shooting guns.” 

“Just, be more careful.” Night sighed. “Don’t ever shoot a bullet at a wall, that’s just suicide.”

“Okay…”

She rubbed his shoulder. “I’m not angry, you just really worried me.” 

Night regressed the image of Blue bleeding out from his stomach. 

“Sorry, I’ll be more careful.” 

“Why did you even want to form a gun?”

The young boy smiled shyly. “I wanted to be like you, protect others.” 

She smiled, rubbing his head. “You’re too sweet.”

“Is...that bad?” 

Night’s smile flattered a bit. “No and yes. You’ll find out why one day.”

She did not want him to find out one day. 

_You can't help or please everyone, no matter how hard you try._


	7. War of Aliens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hate this chapter.

Priv clung to Blue as the locked door tried to stay in place. Blue had an illusion spike out in case he's forced to use it. Night was somewhere probably fighting the attackers with her gun. 

Alien penguins were a light purple on the front and hot pink on the back. No one knew why they were attacking, they just were. 

The door flew off its hinges, Blue caught it with his illusions and threw it perfectly through the doorway, hitting the penguin that was trying to break in. Luckily he knocked them out cold. 

Another one charged in so suddenly, Blue panicked. His illusion went flying out of his flipper and a scream echos as the alien penguin fell to the ground. Their soul shattered as the blood is visible through their shirt. He could only stare.

_I..._

Screams increased outside.

_I..._

He couldn't even hear it quieting down.

_I..._

Night enters the room, "Blue?"

 _I...killed someone._

Night places a flipper on his shoulder. "It's okay, they had it coming for barging in." 

Blue exhaled softly. 

Everyone got busy burying the fallen penguins they lost.

Blue continued to think about the dead one he murdered when his thoughts got interrupted by Ami running up to him and shaking his shoulders.

"Blue, oh my Mystic, so many horrible things happened!"

He silently removed her flippers. 

"Alien penguins attacking, Red did something terrible to his sister...and my own sister is missing!" Ami broke off crying.

She thought he would say everything would be okay.

"And worse of all, Ann and James are dead!" 

Blue flinched at that word. But he still kept standing there, watching her cry and sob. She did not understand why the kind illusion penguin was acting this way. 

He inhaled then let it out. "What did Red do?"

"I...I'm not sure! The keeper just said Raven is traumatized and Red will be sent to a therapist." 

Blue sighed. 

"And the keeper also wants you to erase Raven's memories of the event..." Ami finally started to calm down.

"What happened to your sister?"

Ami teared up again. "I took my eyes off her for one second, the next thing I knew...she was gone. SP is gone." 

"Surely the keeper will look into this and I suppose you're officially in charge of Priv."

 _He just had to remind me of that._ She winced. 

Blue walked off, "I better take care of Raven, Priv is still hiding in my room." He could feel Ami's shocked look on his back.

. . .

Blue pressed his flipper against the child's forehead as he scans through her memories. At some point, he made a face. That's just...disgusting. He pulled the memory out and smashed it onto the ground making Stars, Night, and Cadet jump. 

He left without a word to go find Ami. She's...not going to be happy with what he's going to say. 

"Mystic Ami?" 

"Yes...?" No one's around, why did he call her that.

"I know, years ago, I told you, I would always be here to help." Blue looked at the floor.

"Where are you going with this?"

"...Priv is not one of those things I'll be helping with."

Ami felt like someone punched her in the gut. "W...What?"

"It's for his own good, I just can't see him ever again." Blue stepped away into his room, not giving her a chance to reply.


	8. Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My story is slowly killing me.

Night slowly walked down the halls, Stars's yelling barely reached her ears. She felt like a thousand needles were piercing inside her stomach. After much thinking, Night decided to resign and she needed to go somewhere before she left for good. 

She slowly opened his room. It was black, not much in it since Blue did not ask for many things. 

The twelve-year-old was the reason she felt guilty about this. He looked asleep, so she only slowly lowered a flipper to rub the top of his head. 

"I'm so sorry," her soul metaphorically breaking, "goodbye, Blue."

Night exits the room, closing the door behind her. 

Blue opened his eyes and turned over on his right side. He waited for five minutes before climbing out of bed, ignoring the chill on his feet. Blue ran to the front door window and peered out. 

Nothing, just darkness, and the castle gates. He could not see his mentor anywhere. 

_Sorry? For what?_

Did he do something to make Night leave? How could he get her to come back? He wasn't just going to search outside and get his answers. 

Blue decided on a plan to make her come back. 

. . .

"Mystic Ami?"

Ami sighed, she could never hate Blue. She just did not like that Blue seemingly wanted to have nothing to do with someone he used to warm up by the fireplace. 

"What?"

Blue held up a test tube full of blood towards her.

"What is this for?"

"Everyone expects you to have children at your age, correct?"

Ever since Night left, Blue had changed even more. 

Ami slowly took it from him. "Thank you, I guess."

Blue smiled weakly. "It's the least I can do." He spun around and walked out of Ami's room. 

She sighed deeply. Was it possible to be angry and thankful for someone at the same time? Combining blood from two penguins and then inserting it into who would be expecting is one way to reproduce. So she would not be forced to choose someone. But, she still could feel rage even though Blue gave her a way out.


	9. The Sun and the Moon

Blue sighed to himself as the door to his office is kicked open. 

He turned in his chair to face Bella with a smile. "Hello Bella, is there something I can help you with?"

"So...I had this dream last night," the fairy penguin started.

_Oh boy._

"Neglect of the illusion, the sun will freeze and the moon will burn." 

"Bella, I'm sorry to inform you, that prophecies aren't real."

"But, I think I'm onto something this time!" She stamped her foot. 

"How do the sun and moon do any of those things?"

Bella shrugged. "I don't know, I just know, MARK my words." She slowly backed up, closing the door behind her. 

Blue went back to work, yet couldn't stop thinking about that sentence. "Neglect of the illusion? I was not ever neglected and Mystic Ami takes good care of Blaze and Tina. So overall, Bella's dream was just, a dream."

He stared down, the words swimming in his head. "And the sun cannot freeze the same as how to a moon cannot burn."

Bella must have called Stars because Stars called him about it.

"What do I think about it? I think it's just some weird dream, everyone has weird dreams."

"Hmm, you sure, she seems insistent about it." 

"She always is, she believes in prophecies from that book series she reads." Blue suppressed the urge to sigh. 

"Alright." She hung up and Blue is finally allowed back to work.


	10. Problem From Two Parents

Blue looked back on the day where Bernard and Barbie called him saying they needed his help. Something was wrong with their son. 

The illusion penguin agreed.

They arrive with the gray fluffy hatchling. He's set on the examining table and Blue studied the kid. No matter how hard he squinted and examined him, he can't find the problem. 

"Um, could you explain to me what exactly is wrong?" He rubbed the back of his head. "I can't seem to find the problem." 

Barbie looked at him as if he just asked an extremely personal question. "You are the top medic! You should see what's wrong!" 

Blue winced, looking back at the small fluff penguin. _Exams, easy. Finding an 'obvious' problem, not so easy._

Bernard rubbed his forehead. "Just look at him, he's fat!"

The young penguin felt jolts of shock through his body and fixed his gaze closer.

 _Fat?_ Blue admitted the hatchling looked a bit chubby, but not fat. 

Blue frowned. "Your son is fine, he's just a bit chubby, not fat."

"Yes he is, it's a disgrace!" Bernard snapped, flippers forming as if he would punch the medic at that second. 

"What do you know anyway," Barbie rolled her eyes as she snatched her son back. 

_Says the mother who called me the top medic._ Blue's muscles tensed as he watches them leave.

He just hoped that kid will be okay.


	11. Help Me

It had to be a miracle that one of their guardians came back, the guardian of emotions.

Blue swore he's going to die of suffocation if SP doesn't stop trying to hug the air out of him. Once she noticed the top medic attempting to speak through his noises, she let him down.

"Sorry Blue, it's just so nice to see you!"

He weakly smiled, "Then you should let your siblings know you're alive."

"Oh, right!" She ran out of his house. 

Blue could not stop staring at her odd shadow.

SP came back later to find Blue sitting where she had found him.

"Why are you still doing paperwork, Night never did so much paperwork."

Blue paused for about three minutes before responding, "To help the Mystic Keeper."

"Why are you calling your mom by her status? She's not even here."

"It's called professionalism." 

The guardian decided to ignore Blue's odd behavior. "Anywho, I need your help with something."

"Hmm?"

SP glanced up, "But, it would be better if we talk this over tea."

Blue sighed to himself, but stood up to go make the tea.

SP had already drowned down her tea and now waited for the older to speak. 

"So?"

"I need your help to wipe out all the alien penguins." 

Blue almost dropped his cup. "Did I hear you correctly?"

SP nodded rapidly, a smile crossing her silver beak. "They killed my parents and I will honor my mom by killing them."

Blue stared blankly into his tea. 

"See, my mom is a demon now and lives in my shadow and..." Her voice beganto tune out.

He could see the dead body all over again. 

_I know, years ago, I told you, I would always be here to help._

He could feel himself shaking.

_Priv is not one of those things I'll be helping with._

He remembered Ami's face, the shocked and heartbroken face. 

_**Breathe, just breathe.** _

_I just can't see him ever again._

**I tell myself, every day it's for his own good.**

"Um, Blue?" SP's voice brought him back to reality. 

"Yes?"

"You were kind of spacing out there." SP knew that's a lie, Blue was more trembling with his eyes shut tight. 

"Sorry, I guess I will help you as long I'm not doing the killing." The male smiled again. He sat his cup on the table and rushed out of the room. He returned with a device in his flippers. "This will track down any alien penguins near you."

SP squealed and hugged Blue, "Dude, you're the best! Alien penguins will never haunt or hurt us again!" 

He forced himself to keep smiling.

 _We both know them being dead will be the thing that haunts us._ Pol's bitter whisper echoes through his body.


	12. Burn

His vision blurred in and out, trying to remember exactly why the building had lit up in flames. 

A rough flipper shook him. The owner could not get a word out since he flinched away. He hesitantly looked over, he saw something wrapped around the fin. He thinks it's a bandage. 

"Kiddo, are you alright?" 

The stranger helped him sit up. 

He looked around seeing blurs of color. His sister gazed at him with soft pink eyes. 

Frost's eyes met darkness. 

He woke up sitting in a hospital bed. To his surprise someone seemingly has been standing on the side, waiting for him to awaken. His surprise is slowly replaced with horror. 

The illusion penguin was smiling, but it did not erase his fear. His parents basically have forced him to be the top medic's apprentice after knowing he's a powerful illusion penguin. 

_I hope he tears you apart. His father sneered._

_Or at least stabs you to death, I don't need someone as fat as you around. His mother simply scoffed at him._

"Are you alright?"

Frost teared himself from his memories at the sound of the other's voice. He shakily nods. Playing with his dark blue shirt.

"U...Uh... Where is my sister?"

There's a pause that causes panic to bubble in his chest.

"She's safe."

"With who?" Frost knew he's in no position to demand where his sister's location. 

The other thankfully did not scold him for it. "She's with a soldier. I know she's safe, he wouldn't hurt a child."

_I guess the question is...would you hurt a child?_

Suddenly the illusion penguin stopped smiling and squinted at him, clearly studying him closely.

_Oh, my mystic, can he read my thoughts? Am I already going to die?_

He folded his flippers, "You look familiar. Are you the son of Barbie and Bernard?"

"Yes?" _Where is he going with this?_

"So, you're that Frost kid?" 

The boy nearly choked. Great, he knows his name.

The other smiled again. "Sorry for scaring you before, the bandages are rough to the touch."

Frost looked down at the flippers holding a clipboard. Indeed, they were wrapped up in bandages. 

"So, what now?" He looked at his own fins, realizing the marks his parents put on him were gone.

"I'll let you heal for as long as you need before getting to business." Blue turned and walked out of the room. 

Frost buried himself in the covers, fear chilling him to the bone. 


	13. Mysterious and Fake

Frost pulled at his dark blue shirt. The guardian of ice called Blue over and his mentor took him along. 

"So your mother is a guardian?" The poor boy attempted to make conversation.

Ocean smiled, he looked a bit fat but Blaze muttered that's due to food addiction. "Yep."

"Well, where's your father?"

Blaze shrugged, "We don't even know _who_ our dad is."

Frost flinched, "Oh." 

Ocean patted his shoulder. "No worries, you didn't know."

The other was a fluff penguin like him, oddly enough. He swore Ocean could be his twin except for the feather style. He had a little brother named Juan, he usually hides behind his mother. He's a vampire. While Blaze and Tina were illusion penguins. 

When he tried to talk to the second youngest, they had to explain the bright blue-eyed bird's deaf. 

Frost gazed over at Blue, he was talking to Ami. However, he never directly looked at her. 

"So, Blue, how are you doing?"

He paused then looked up.

Smiled and chuckled. "Mystic Ami, I believe we were talking about guardian business, not my personal life."

Blue's tone of voice bothered Frost, but he can't figure out why it rubbed under his feathers the wrong way.

It was as if his laugh was **fake**.


End file.
